1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic turn signal cancelling apparatus and more particularly to an automatic turn signal cancelling apparatus for motorized cycles, which apparatus comprises an electrical circuit.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Because the bodies of motorized cycles are banked when making a turn, their handlebar turning angle is relatively small, and their handlebars are apt to fluctuate because they are normally decelerated just before making a turn. As a result, it is necessary for an automatic turn signal cancelling apparatus to have a reference for correctly judging whether a handlebar turning angle produced is caused by an actual turn or by a mere fluctuation of the handlebar. To this end, it has been desired to provide an apparatus including an electrical circuit for distinguishing between a handlebar turning angle signal caused by a turn and a noise caused by fluctuation of a handlebar.
A further problem resides in that it is difficult to set exactly the center of a handlebar turning angle. Because the handlebar turning angle of a motorized cycle during travel is small as mentioned above, a deviation of the turning angle center greatly impairs the proper operation of an automatic turn signal cancelling apparatus. In motorized cycles, moreover, the turning angle center is in many cases different for each motorized cycle even in the manufacturing stage because of variations in size of the parts which constitute the steering portion. Further, even if the turning angle center could be set accurately in the manufacturing stage, it will be upset during vehicular travel or by disassembly and reassembly of the steering portion. For these reasons, it has been desired to provide an automatic turn signal cancelling apparatus having a mechanism for detecting an actual turning angle center during vehicular travel.
The present invention has been effected to meet the foregoing demands.